pendantfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman Plot Summary
NOTE: This page is unnecessary if wiki readers will be getting their information from the episode articles. Plus, placing this information in episode articles allows things to be expounded upon in a better and more thorough way. Season 1 Show Premiers with a battle between Superman and Metallo, Lex plans with mercy, Mercy spring Metallo out of STAR labs. Using a Kryptonian battle suit and a clone created by a certain balding scientist named Anderson, Lex has Metallo convince everyone that Lois is dead. Meanwhile, Lana Lang arrives in Metropolis, along with a secret service agent, Mr. Gerrold. Supes blames himself for the death of Lois, but Kara and John Henry find evidence to disprove Lois’ death and it being Supes’ fault. Perry White realizes Clark's secret Identity. Meanwhile, Lois is being held captive by Mercy and Anderson in an underground bunker. Mercy and Metallo quarrel, and Mercy removes Metallo from the Kryptonian battle suit and throws him into Hobs Bay. Superman and Girl show up and beat crap out of Metallo, trying to find out where Lois is, only to find out that Mercy whipped his memory except for the bit about Mercy breaking him out. This is concrete evidence, so Superman and the Entire SCU go to arrest Mercy, but she’s not there. Meanwhile, Lois gets Anderson’s keys and liberates herself from her cell, then gets into a fight, while in the Kryptonian battle Suit, with Mercy. Their fight damages a storage tank where Anderson has been creating a very bizarre version of superman. The tank is irrevocably damaged, but the Bizzaro Superman lives. Superman, Girl, back from retirement Steel, and Lois in the Suit, barely manage to defeat the Bizzaro, While Mercy Escapes. Supes finds Mercy in an alley way, and she goes to Jail. But wait, Mercy is an Amazon, so she has to be tried on Thymiscara, so Wonder Woman shows up and convinces the entire gang of people to do so. Meanwhile, Lex has been using Lana Lang’s Television show to turn public support against Superman, Perry White tries to convince the public otherwise, but that fails. Season 2 Lex sends an All-out Army of Bizzaro clones on the city. Battle royal happens, Steel gets injured when a building falls on him, and superman stops cutting back and releases a Kryptonian EMP. Batman and Wonder woman show up to take care of the remaining clones, and they branch out into their own shows. After Major depletion, Both superman and Girl need some R&R. So does John Henry because he’s now confined to a wheelchair. However, Machinations are in motion to prevent that from happening. Lex orders Dr. Anderson to destroy his Lab and all his research, much to his protests, then he strikes a deal with Some Greek god of war, and now Lois is following him. Anderson decides to strike out on his own, Going to the Russian Mob branch in Metropolis, headed by one Tsarina, he and Tsarina Launch on a plan to defeat Lex, Once and For all! With a little help from Parasite. Meanwhile, Kara’s Boyfriend, Steve, (LUCKY) finds out about the whole flying and primary colors thing, Tries to get Superman’s approval rating up by having him on Radio KAL, and Superman, Steve and Neal explain the whole situation with Lex, and Mercy. Lois calls Perry, and QUITS the daily planet. When Perry Informs Clark of this, he also mentions that Lois is going to ask for a divorce. A secret Informant Calls Clark, and tells him that he can get Clark the Dish on Lex. Parasite Attacks the Daily Planet Newsroom! Distracting an already weak superman. A balding Scientist uses the WLEX radio station’s Satellite link-up to hack into the Lexcorp Mainframe. When Steve and Neal investigate, they spot Anderson, who threatens them with a Gun, Envy shows up, looking like a souped-up SWAT guy, Scares Anderson, who accidently shoots Neal. (Wait, Neal plays Anderson. Neal shot himself! And died. But, he’s still alive. Clearly, whoever thought this up has a deranged mind. Or he’s brilliant. Will the world ever know?) Envy panics and Teleports outathere. Meanwhile, Parasite pretends to surrender, so superman can take her to STAR labs, and while there, she breaks out and frees Metallo. Superman and envy show up, and Metallo Absorbs Envy’s gun, which hurts superman. Envy realizes he’s being set up and teleports away to deal with something. Metallo and Parasite escape to the steelworks, combining to create a giant Metallo-site. Mercy shows up and has Anderson shut down everything at Lexcorp, which interrupts the Lovely Dinner Lex and Lois are having. Lois takes advantage of the situation by Punching Lex, leading to a game of Cat and Mouse as Lex realizes that Lois has been using him. Meanwhile, Envy Confronts Lupe about him being set-up, which doesn’t go well, and Lupe kinda gets shot. Envy goes insane and starts hearing Lupe’s voice telling him to kill Lex. He makes a quick stop by WBGN and picks up Kat Grant and a Camera Man, and Converges on Lexcorp. Coincidentally, so are Metallo-site, Tsarina, Mercy, and Anderson. In the face of danger, Lex does the unthinkable and has Lois call Superman. Battle royal, Envy escapes, so does Tsarina and Anderson, Metallo and Parasite are KO’ed. The gang gathers around Lex and he confesses everything he’s done. Live. On Television. Kara has a Teenage moment (you know how prone we are to those.) and needs space. Imperium (See Imperium Plot summary) Season 3 In order to get some answers about the death of Supergirl, Supes and Lois head to the fortress, and ask some questions. From here on in I’m going to diverge by storyline, for simplicity's sake. Superman gets an offer from a purple and silver robot named Brainiac, and finds himself, either in a dream reality or back in time, on krypton. There, he meets the Family he never knew, and gets in trouble with the local Despot, Zod. He then finds himself in a Kryptonian Prison, next to Jax-Ur, whose crime was accidentally almost destroying the moon. Kal manages to trick the guards into letting him into the infirmary, where he convinces one of the nurses to let him use the communications system to tell everyone the awful truth that krypton is doomed. The House of El shows up with phantom-zone projectors, and there’s a fight. Regrouping at the El house (?) Supes and company decide to go try to save who they can, while Jor, Lara, and the nurse (I forgot her name, sorry. Shoot me) deliver one baby and send him off. (I know I’m reducing it to the bare essentials and cutting out much, but bear with me.) Zod tries to take Kara’s ship, fails, Jor Zaps him with a phantom-zone projector, Bye, bye, Zod. Kara leaves, and Lara holds her son for the last time. Krypton goes boom. During all this, Steel works himself to the limit trying to catch Envy and defend the city from all the Metas. Natasha, who’s arrived and has helped complete a new steelworks, builds her own Steel suit and helps him out. Envy, who has gone psycho killer with the voice of Lupe in his head, captures the new head of the SCU, Maggie Sawyer, and they have fun while he cuts off all her fingers. Cat Grant and Dan Turpin take things into their own hands with a Flying Motorcycle, and a sensor Cat “borrowed” from Natasha and John Henry. They catch Envy and Cat accidently teleports out with him. When they get there, Envy gets shot by Cat. Things aren’t going well for Lex Luthor, Fowler and Associates have a hard time proving the case. Lex is having Salina steal stuff for his evil plan. Tsarina has Lexcorp and all Lex’s money. Lex has envy kill off Mr. Gerrolds and his testimony, harming Lana. In court, Fowler proves her prowess and nullifies John Henry’s and Lois’s testimonies. Then Lois brings in Ares. Lex still escapes punishment. Supes comes back after an encounter with Brainiac and the rescue of Bobbi Havner. He finds many not-good things. Lana dies, Maggie lost her hand, and Cat is in jail. But, Kara’s alive. Lex prepares for battle with a god. Vindicatum: (See Vindicatum Plot summary) Season 4 Superman returns to a Sick Lois Lane. John Henry and Natasha Make up. Nat enrolls in Met-U, where she runs into a Jimmy Olson. We find out Lex is sent to Tartarus for the Crime of Hubris. Lois becomes a Mentor to Bobbi, much to her chagrin. Maggie continues investigating Envy’s chip. Brainiac collects material to build something. Lex and Hades have a nice argument. Anderson, accidentally, let’s Zod out of the Phantom Zone. Superman and Girl are called to Smallvile, where Brainiac has stolen their spaceships. But a small crystal found could be Supergirl’s version of the Fortress. Break for Holiday Special, were Supes commits many good things for people all over the earth. Anderson Seeks employment at the steelworks with his Hot dog Farfel. Zod arrives, and Brainiac powers him up. Zod and all earth heroes battle, Zod loses, but escapes with Brainiac’s help. Superman Battles Craziness with the Atomic Skull. Zod and Brainiac switch to plan B… preventing the present. Ex Tempus (See Ex Tempus Plot summary) Season 5: MXYZPTLK shows up and talks to Lois, and reveals that Lois is pregnant. Then pops off to Stryker’s, and starts taking prisoners, then tries to get Maggie to come with him. Superman returns, and tries to step in. Mxy warns him about something, and then bobs off. We jump to the future, and there Lara Lane holds off the regulator, who has been hired to finish off the earth. Apparently something happened back then, and Supes is gone. Riot appears, and Supes promises to try to find a way to reverse this. And then they both take down Silver Banshee. Regulator’s out of his league, so he calls in some fragging help. Superman calls in Cassie and all three of them go down to Hades to have a talk with the evil Crone who’s keeping Banshee how she is. Lara designs her own costume. Supes offers himself up for Crone’s punishment, and Crone lets Banshee free. Regulator and Lobo arrive, and Lara kills Lobo. Lex and Supes have a heart to heart. The Musical Episode: Mxy’s still up to tricks, and starts getting people to sing (Pendy-Award-winning M. Seiro Garcia as Bobbi Havener/Madonna?). John Henry, and Banshee and Riot are not being treated well by the STAR Labs Doctor. Mxy grabs riot and they go off. Dr. Anderson shows up at the steelworks, and romantically proposes to Natasha. Followed shortly by Mxy showing up and, cue the music. The unveiling of Lara’s gender is halted by Riot destroying the town. And Mxy shows up and cue more music. Dan and Maggie heart to heart, and she’s still not over Montoya. Enter Mxy with his solution, a song. Lois and the OBD chat about Clark. Then when Clark shows up, Mxy does too. And we’ve got Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat. And then we’ve got Super singing of Come what May. Then Mxy disappears, and it’s Ultrasound time! And It’s a girl. Yay!